


Verboten

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Maybe a little crime is okay
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami
Series: Modern verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Kudos: 13





	Verboten

Now there was usually no place that he couldn’t go. There were places that he didn’t want to go, or places that he didn’t care about going to. But laws and social norms didn’t really dictate where Luffy did and didn’t go. All of his friends could attest to that. Hell, some of his friends he had made that way.

All but one, and now he stood in front of her door. 

He knew for a fact that Nami was out right now. If he wanted to go in he could no problem. Even before he had the keys to most of his friends’ places, locks never stopped him. He went into their houses whenever he felt like it. 

At least he did until before the incident with the change. Now he was only allowed in on rare circumstances or else she’d fine him. He needed his money because he needed it for food. If he couldn’t spend his money on food he couldn’t do his job. And his job kinda ruled so he’d be bummed if he couldn’t do that. 

There was one thing that stayed the same since as far back as he could remember. Luffy didn’t like being told what to do. It bothered him and he didn’t know why. Even little things like this bothered him. The only person who could tell him what to do was Gramps, but that was because he could kick his butt harder than anyone else. He was probably scarier than even Nami. 

And if Nami wasn’t scarier, then Luffy had no reason to worry about the consequences. They would happen later and only if he got caught. Nothing bad happens to you if you don’t get caught. That’s how laws work. 

So that was enough worrying by her front door. He had been fidgeting with his keys since before he got here, so the key to her door was in her hand. All thoughts would be thrown out, because now they were only going to hold him back.

Rushing into her apartment, Luffy quickly closed the door behind him. His cheeks burned with that feeling of joy that came from being somewhere you knew you weren’t supposed to be. That thrill of being bad that came every time you broke a rule that you knew was especially big.

There wasn’t anything that was especially cool about Nami’s place now that he was in there. He had been there before, and he knew everything that was in there. Moments in, and already the thrill of being in there was wearing off. 

He was going to have to think of something else to do in here. He hadn’t thought ahead this far, because he kinda thought that Nami was going to have something to stop him from doing this, but it seemed like she didn’t. It was just her house and it was boring. 

He had to do something to something. He wasn’t sure what to what yet, but he was starting to think he was gonna have to lick something. What that something was was a mystery to even him, but he had to make sure that it was going to be something that she’d notice. 

Now was the time to use all the skills he had honed as a little brother. What would be the thing she touched first.

No… It didn’t have to be something she touched. A memory from sleepovers in elementary with Zoro surfaced. A dare that got both of them yelled at by his sister. That was exactly what he was going to have to do. 

Time was something that was not on his side. Any moment Nami could come home and bust him, and it’d be over. There was no time to just stand around. He ran into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. He stuck his tongue out, and dragged it from the bottom corner across to the highest point he could reach. 

If it weren’t for the fact he was doing this to be a pain in the ass, he wouldn’t do it again. The mirror tasted like chemicals and was gross. But he still had to do the same thing to the other side so it’d make a big x across the mirror. 

He stepped back and stared at his work. It didn’t cover as much of the mirror as he would’ve liked, but it was really noticeable. There was no way that Nami was going to miss that. 

With his work done, he left the bathroom and headed to the fridge. He’d grab something to wash the taste of mirror out of his mouth, and leave. He did a great thing on this day, and he was proud of his work. 

He closed the door behind him, and rushed upstairs back to his apartment. He’d eat his pilfered ham in his bed. What were you doing in your life if you weren’t eating ham in your bed?

He kept checking his phone for messages. He knew that at some point Nami would come home and see his work and get mad in the group chat. It was going to be so funny. Just wait til she found out she also didn’t have ham to eat in her bed. He got her twice and she wouldn’t find out til it was too late. 

Hours seemed to pass, and she didn’t respond. Aw man, was this one of those days where she worked late? That’d be lame if she didn’t even notice until tomorrow. And if she was doing work at her family farm it could be even longer! That sucked. What if he had to go and relick her mirror because the tongue streaks faded? 

There was a loud knock on the door. Luffy froze as the realization that Grampa could’ve sprung a surprise visit on them. He wasn’t emotionally or physically ready for Grampa to show up. He was gonna try and get them all to be cops again.

It took a moment for someone to get the door, but one of his poor sucker brothers got the door while he pretended not to be home. 

There was silence. Not a comfortable silence, because he could feel that something bad was coming. Like a horror movie, when the lady peeked around the corner and saw the hook hand man car door. Except he was the lady, and his Grampa was hook hand man car door. 

His door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it. His Grampa was not there. But Nami was, and she didn’t look too happy. Somehow the rage the filled her made her seem as big as Grampa, which Luffy knew for a fact she wasn’t, yet here she was. 

Silently, she loomed in his doorway. Luffy stayed as still as he could in hopes that this was like t-rexes, and if he stayed still she couldn’t see him. He knew she had amazing eyes, but he was desperate and knew she was going to kill him. 

It took mere moments for her eyes to lock onto him, and stare into his very soul. She was going to kick his ass so hard, they both knew that. 

“Saw you went into my apartment without my permission today.” Her voice was low and dripping with rage. 

“I’m sorry Nami. It won’t happen again.” He couldn’t look at her right now. Much like the snake lady from Greece, if he looked at her he’d be turned into stone. 

“I know it won’t. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you when you’ve finished paying me back for that.” Oh, that means he was in forever debt. He nodded, knowing that he had to accept his fate. “Glad we’re in agreement.” 

She left his room, but the presence she left was lingering and terrifying. He’d make a mental note of never wronging Nami again. Even if she was small, she might’ve been even more terrifying than Grampa.


End file.
